Hercules and Milady
by imthepunchlord
Summary: sequel to Maybe just a little desperate, maybe. A fic resolving around Fang and Gladiolus' blooming relationship. beware of sexual content.


**beware of sexual content**

* * *

Lounging out in her friend's couch, Fang couldn't help beaming as she purred. "I think I found him."

Sunshine, in all her good grace, couldn't help but raise a pale brow. Looking up at her best friend lounged back on her couch like a lazy lioness, done with her hunt for the day. And with the silly smile on her usually scowling and smirking face, Sunshine was at a little loss on what to do with such expresionn. Setting the book in her lap, she readied for a long talk full of skepticism. "I guess so since this first time I'm hearing _'we're a perfect match' _spiel from you."

That silly smile fell as Fang huffed, tossing a glance at Sunshine and stating. "I am _not _diving down that road with this."

"You sure? Cause each one I heard started out just like that."

"Oh don't tell me you go that speech from Little Rose?"

"No, thankfully she had the class not to insist on it every damn minute of the day. Oaf did. _We're perfect for each other Sis!_"Sunshine mocked, letting her voice drop low to match Snow's. _"She's the one for me, and I for her, I know it! No reason to stall the wedding! _Yet you two have been dating for four damn months. _I'm crazy _to insist to stall it. Lindzei forbid ever listening to your older sister!" Sunshine grumbled.

"Should have," Fang agreed, "now look whose having problems in their marriage."

Sunshine groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "As happy as I am to see it fall to tatters before _anything _happened, it's not fun hearing about it. I get calls once a week from Serah, complaining and becoming a total mess. And then Snow calls to grumble, try to fix whatever shit he did. And now Serah's coming back to stay here for a couple days."

"All that happened while I'm gone?"

"Pretty much," Sunshine sighed, "both, well Serah, finally got some free time. She's waiting to see if she got into Eden's University."

Fang whistled. "That's quite a trip from Bodhum..."

"Oh yeah. Now I have a reason to use those vacation days. Amodar's complaining that I need to use them or will be forced to take a month off." Sunshine smiled, "Good thing I've been saving them."

Fang smiled. "I hear Eden's not as fun as Bodhum, but still a pretty city. I'm sure she'll be touring you around in no time."

"Hopefully. She's not too sure, but I think she'll get in."

"I'm sure," Fang agreed. "So about this guy-"

Sunshine sighed, a clear _damn _on her face.

"Hey," Fang growled, "this is a part of the best friend rule book. We gush about our guys together."

"Me, gushing?"

"...Yeah that's the wrong word... talk. We talk about the guys together. You check to make sure their hot, and threaten to murder them if they hurt me."

"...The latter I can do."

"Sweet~ I'll take that as progress. Now," she leant over to the side, a big gleeful smile on her face. "We met at The Seashell. Both of us needing a drink-"

"Fang. It's starting to sound like a soap opera. And I already know this."

"Fine. Sorry for trying to put a little flare into it. Anyway, we both thought we were hot, we liked the same thing, _he likes to fight and hunt! _And we've agreed to meet up. We'll be going on a hunting trip together this weekend. And who knows, if it goes well, maybe we can do a little... more, if you know what I mean?"

Sunshine wrinkled her nose. "Three dates and already...?"

Fang rolled her eyes. "I'm a grown woman Sunshine. Over a hundred, mind you. I haven't had time with a man since before the War-"

"Alright, I don't need to know _that_. Just remember if he goes too far slam your boot into his balls. Then we can both hunt him down together if you're still up for it." Fang snickered, "I will Sunshine, not the first time I dealt with a man that's been too forward. But I'm sure it'll be fine. He's a gentleman, I can tell."

"Uh huh," Sunshine bid, not entirely believing her but going with it. Her best friend was capable after all.

* * *

"You guys should totally have met her she's just..." Gladiolus sighed, a dumb puppy love look on his face that wasn't impressive to his friends. Prompto snickered at the face his biggest friend was making, sneaking pictures to save for holidays, while Ignis and Noctis arced brows at their friend, skeptical. While rare to see and hear this sort of thing from Gladiolus, it didn't stop their bafflement. Very likely she was someone just after his money. It has happened before. Ignis was quick to make a point of it.

"How many times have I heard this story from all three of you?" Ignis wondered aloud, rolling his eyes.

"Three?" Noctis and Prompto repeated, turning their gaze to Ignis now.

"Yes, at least once in life I've heard all three of you _bemoan_ about some woman in life. You with Lady Flueret-"

"_That _was just a crush! When I was _seven_!"

"Then you Argentum and every lady you dated."

"They're _princesses Iggy_, they deserve the treatment!"

"Especially when going out with you," Galdiolus teased.

"Heeey," Prompto whined.

Smirking, Noctis wondered, "So who is it this time? The black haired girl? Whose name you _still _won't tell?"

Prompto just pursed his lips and wouldn't say a word. Clearing his throat aloud, Ignis continues, "And now Gladiolus, blushing over another appealing woman. No doubt this one's a bit of a money grubber as well?"

Gladiolus shrugged, the puppy look broken as he truly considered it. "I don't think so," he admitted. "Didn't mention anything about being wealthy. She was actually more excited about the scar, and I told you it was sexy!" He declared, shooting a look at Noctis. The councilman's son raised his hands up in defeat.

"So what makes this woman different from the others?" Ignis asked, flipping through papers, jotting down quick notes.

"Her voice," Gladiolus sighed, goofy, but suave smile returning to his face. "It's unlike anything I've ever heard on Cocoon. It's so different and _sexy_, I could listen to it all day."

"Probably fake," Noctis decided.

"It is not."

"Oh come on dude, even _I've _used the fake accent to woo some ladies."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes at them. "How about you guys just meet her? _Then _you can tell me what you think. Besides, we're just dating at this point, not getting married."

"I bet he's the one to propose first," Prompto voiced. Noctis was quick to agree, a big smirk on his face. "You're on."

"I should kick all your asses."

"I agree to meet her if this continues," Ignis said, "I am very curious about this _accent _she has. But _only_ if it continues."

"Deal," Gladiolus agreed. "And you have to bear with our teasing when you finally go puppy for a girl."

"Fine, though a little impossible to imagine," Ignis scoffed.

Prompto jumped in with a big smirk. "But not entirely impossible!" Oooh he couldn't wait for the day.

Ignis just harrumphed at them as he flipped through the documents. Him acting idiotic over a girl? He'd crack his own glasses if that ever happened.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Gladiolus asked as Fang lead him down a very open neighborhood. The buildings here were lumpy and rolling, sort of looking like peanuts, with latches open on top of them letting the lovely sunshine in. In the distance he could hear the echoing roar of the ocean, he could almost see parts of it between the gaps in the houses, a lovely crystal blue sheet against the grey white sky.

Fang, who has walked this way thousand of times, insisted, "If you're going to join me for hunting, you need to get an approval from a soldier. Sunshine here is one of the best. She's the reason I'm allowed to hunt on the outskirts of Bodhum. If she likes what she sees, we'll be hunting like no tomorrow."

He hummed as they stopped at one that was half way into a pond, a covered tinted glass staircase set before them. "This should be easy then."

Fang snickered, "We'll see. She's pretty picky."

Gladiolus shrugged, "I have yet to meet anyone that doesn't like me."

Fang pressed on the button by the door, listening to the muffled ring going through the house. A face peeked down at them from a long oval window before the latch opened, welcoming them into the soldier's home. "Remember," Fang warned one last time, "don't say or do anything stupid. She's not fond of stupid. Even goofy stupid. Especially goofy stupid."

"Fang," he chuckled, "you're acting like I'm about to meet some strict general that'll whip me for making a joke... We're not seeing someone like that, are we?"

Fang didn't say as she opened the door for them, a broad smile on her face. "Hey Sunshine!"

Gladiolus peeked into the home, finding the interior colors a lovely mix of cool colors. Silver and blue and black decorated the walls, with a sea green plated floor in the hall. To the left of him, he could hear a shuffle in the kitchen yet, the clinks and chime of silverware and glasses. Closing the door behind him as he slowly trailed after Fang as she went towards the kitchen.

A woman stood in the kitchen, dressed in a light brown shirt with dark torn blue jeans, her hair made Gladiolus blink a few times at the pale pink shade that hung over her shoulder. "Natural," Fang mouthed. Sunshine turned to him, silver teal eyes narrowed at him. "So this is your boyfriend?"

Gladiolus held his hand out to her, "Uh hey, Sunshine?"

She hummed, unimpressed. Still she took his hand, giving it a firm and strong shake. "Sergeant Lightning Farron," she corrected.

"Gladiolus Amicitia."

"So, you want to join Fang hunting?"

"That's the plan," he bid, opening his arms and waving to himself. "Do I pass?"

The pink haired soldier hummed as she considered him, her hand coming up, feeling the muscles and sides, slowly walking around him as she observed. Gladiolus watched her expression while Fang waited along the wall. So far there's no flicker of attraction or impression came from the soldier's face as she peered at him. "Steady," she surmised, "could rival a few soldiers I know."

"Could he?" Fang repeated.

"That good?" Gladiolus asked, ignoring her comment.

"Promising," Lightning assured. "How do you fight?"

"Mostly prefer hand to hand, occasionally use a broadsword," he offered, a little unnerved by the lack of change in expression as she eyed him. "How long have you trained?"

"Since I was nine."

"How many battles have you been in?"

"Not too many, I guess... about ten? Fought some people, a few monsters; haven't gone out _that_ much..."

Lightning hummed, turning to Fang as she asked, "And you think he can handle a hunting trip with you?"

"Probably," Fang said.

"I would hope so?" Gladiolus asked, "Am I passable?"

"I'll know after a match."

"A match? We're going to spar?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. "Scared?"

"Wha- no! Just wasn't expecting to fight-"

"To the beach then," Lightning decided, walking around him and towards the door. "It's going well so far!" Fang reassured him, patting his shoulder. Gladiolus followed her, a little unsure whether it really was...

Outside the house, they followed Sergeant Lightning towards the beach, Gladiolus perking at the sight of the long lovely silver beach, empty of anyone besides them. As soon as they stopped onto the beach, Lightning turned to him, fists raised as she slid into a crouch. Gladiolus glanced over at Fang, unsure. She waved to him and Lightning. "It's a test Gladio," she said, "let's see what you can do."

Shrugging, Gladiolus slid into a crouch, his arms raised and ready for her. He was prepared for her sudden charge. It was raw instinct that brought his wrist to her fist, blocking her first hit. Her eyes narrowed at his reflexes and she drew away, coming around and sending fist after fist at him. With his thick arms he blocked her each and every time. Each jab left hard bruises on his arms and side when she finally got under his defense with the heel of her boot.

Not one to be defense for long, Gladiolus took the first chance he saw, jabbing back at her and successfully sanding a blow at her own side. By the light in her green eyes, it was a good move.

He could swear he saw the ghost of a smile on her face before she flew at him and their dance of fists and kicks tangled around them.

All the while Fang lounged back on a near rock, enjoying the show, especially as her man arced and leaned around her best friend.

By sundown, Gladiolus and Sergeant Farron were sweaty, their skin blemished purple with bruises, breathing hard from their endless shuffle. It officially ended as Lightning stood up and nodded to him, wiping her pale rosy bangs aside as she bid, "Enough. Well done."

"Really?" Gladiolus asked, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Does that mean...?"

"Yeah, you're welcome to go hunting with Fang."

Chuckling, Fang came up beside him, slinging an arm around his waist and leaning her worn out babe on her. Gladiolus winced as she brushed up against a bruise. "So, I did pretty good, huh?"

"Very well," she stated, "Sunshine even likes ye! And in a day! That's a feat in itself. I gotta tell ye, it took her brother-in-law nearly a year to get him to like her! You did a great job babe~" Gladiolus smiled only to sharply wince when they stumbled and Fang brushed against another bruise. "Ouch, ouch," he murmured while Sergeant Farron walked along ahead of them, rolling her shoulders as she stretched out sore muscles.

* * *

Gladiolus couldn't help but whistle aloud as he followed Fang through the jungle that flourished at the edge of Bodhum. The trees stood high and vivid in color, their leaves branched out letting only specs of sunlight peeking through. Lizards and insects crawled and dance over the trunks while butterflies and bees slid by. But it wasn't the beauty of the jungle that Fang eyed, but the ground. Large, frightening prints were set in the mud, prints of a monster with long wicked claws.

Not that Gladiolus was frightened. Far from it in truth. He was very confident in both their ability to fight. And currently he was too busy enjoying the view of the jungle, a place he had yet to hike in to dread whatever beast they were hunting for.

Fang explained that this part was closed off to people, and that only a selective few were allowed in.

"And you're one of those few?" he asked, watching a bird dart by and hide in the canopy above. Large white magnolias bloomed back, hiding the rest of the flock behind large white plates.

"Yep," Fang chirped, looking ahead to where the tracks lead and recalling her mental map of the jungle. There should be a clearing up ahead... "Mostly it's the GC that come here, occasionally PSICOM but they aren't fond of hunting. While I'm not _in _the GC, yet, I'm welcomed to hunt here and help keep the monster population down. Especially the big ones that wander too close to Bodhum."

"Do you usually hunt alone?" he asked.

"Never, if I can help it. Sometimes you just don't have a choice but it's better to have at least one buddy with ye when you go. Usually it's my best friend Sunshine that comes with me. She likes hunting too."

"And you sure it's ok that I take her place today?"

"Yes, her younger sister's visiting. I would have wound up hunting alone."

He leant over, snickering as his weight made her stumble. "Can't have that," he admitted. Snorting, she elbowed him off, returning his smirk with her own. "No we can't," she agreed. "But only if you're able to handle yourself."

He raised a brow. "Having doubts?"

"I'll doubt till I see you in action," Fang promised, her eyes sharp and playful. He smirked back at those eyes, feeling just as playful and coy. "Then let's find this bad boy, I'm also a little curious to see _you _in action."

"You hoping to see something?"

"Always with a beautiful lady."

"Flatterer," she scoffed, her cheeks flushing red at the statement. Dear Etro, look at her flushing like Vanille from a compliment like that. And it wasn't even that uncommon for her to get complimented! Shaking her head, she shoved all those thoughts away as she instead focused on the task at hand. This was no time to be distracted. There was a dangerous animal in the area.

If she got killed during this date, it would probably be the most embarrassing death she could have.

Trotting up ahead, practically dancing upon the tangled roots of trees, she scanned the wilderness around her, searching for anything large and moving that would be her prey. Behind her she heard Gladiolus shuffle, quiet as he also searched, his eyes narrowed as he squinted at the shadows. His hand, large and warm, came to rest on her shoulder as he whispered. "There."

Following his point, she saw it.

"Always a behemoth," she muttered under her breathe, sliding up close. A lodestar by looks of it. This one must have glitched and got away from PSICOM.

She was going to look forward to rubbing this in their face.

Gladiolus came up from behind, and for a minute Fang was very aware of the broad chest pressing against her shoulders as he leant out and peeked at the monster over her head. "Big boy," he whispered, "so, how you want to do this?"

She had to bite her lip to keep focus, and to keep from leaning back into that chest. Hunting Fang, hunting. Save that for a bedroom. "I always like a good ambush."

"From behind or above?" he whispered into her ear, nearly making her shiver. She quickly asked, "How good are you at climbing a tree?"

He faltered. "Uh..."

"I'm topping then."

"Ooh, the lady knows what she likes?"

"She does like to be in charge, yes," she bid, turning to peer up at him coyly. "Meet ye in the clearing?" she asked huskily.

"Wouldn't leave you waiting long," Gladiolus assured with his own purr. Unable to help herself, she stood up and left a chaste peck upon his lips before darting up the tree, the sensation too quick for either to soak and enjoy. Not that it was a time to savor lips.

Yet she reminded.

Balancing in tree with practiced eased, the huntress walked out upon the branches, gripping her loyal crimson bladed spear tightly in her grasp. It was silent and eager at her side, waiting to pierce and tear into flesh. All it needed was speed and force. And from this position, she could certainly provide both. Glancing down at Gladiolus to make sure he's ready, the two shared a quick nod to each other.

Like a lobo she leapt out above the behemoth, her spear swung down, teeth bared towards that unguarded metal back. With gravity and her own strength, she dove that spear into the behemoth's back, piercing through the metal shell coiled around it. The behemoth screeched in surprise and pain. Turning on her with a sharp snarl, the lobestar behemoth's eyes flared in pure rage at the human on his back.

Pulling her bladed spear free, she leapt off his back and close to his neck, jabbing it the teeth of her spear in before the behemoth could move to swipe at her. With her spear in the neck of the snarling beast, she shoved with all her energy, forcing the large monster to move, screeching and hissing as it went. Fang couldn't help but smirk at the power she had over it, her green eyes glinting bright in her eagerness.

But the behemoth was clever, as a lobestar, it had the mind of a machine and the nature of a predator. Swinging his neck wide, he dislodged Fang's spear from his neck and the huntress' grip on him. Fang skid back, looking up sharply at the large beast, baring her teeth as it turned to her, it's eyes glowing red as it locked on her. It barely took a step towards her when a another attack slammed into the behemoth's backside with enough force it toppled the lobestar over.

It's hunters were upon the lobestar before it could manage to get on it's feet again. Another slam into it's side brought large cracks to it's golden metal shell, and the spear bit hard at it's eye. As the pain started to increase, the behemoth screeched and howled, it's senses strangling up as it's computer mind struggled to process through the pain and this growing course of events.

So caught up in it's mental state the lobestar behemoth could not prepare or even see the coming attack upon it's head. The skull cracked under the force and everything when black for the behemoth as the two humans drew away, smiling broadly at their kill.

"I think that had to be the quickest kill ever," Fang praised.

"And with a behemoth too," Gladiolus agreed, "you weren't kidding when you said you hunted, you knew right where to hit."

"Wasn't able to break the spine," she huffed, "had the right angle and speed, just needed more force..." She cast a glance up at her partner, admitting, "You know, that was pretty hot. Punching a behemoth like that. Grav gloves?"

A little surprised, Gladiolus flashed her a sure smirk as he tugged on his gloves subconsciously. "Yeah, was able to buy some at a good deal. Not really a big fan of heights, but I do like to box... and a little, kara-tay."

Fang pulled her spear out of the behemoth. "I would like to watch you box sometime if you don't mind." She could already imagine him, shirtless and gleaming with sweat. And get a chance to see what other tattoos and scars he could have. She's seen a few from his fondness of being open chested, like the peeking beak of a bird, she really wanted to see that bird.

"You're welcome to," he said with a happy flush, his gloved hand going back and rubbing his neck as he and fang started to trail out of the jungle. "Not too many women are crazy about the place, but some do like to go and see their boyfriends and husbands."

Of course, they have quite a lot to enjoy Fang mused with a curious hum. "I wonder why."

"Have an idea," he said with a shrug. Clearing his throat as he rolled his shoulders, he pointed to her spear. "So what's the story with that? Don't see too many spears on Cocoon."

"They aren't popular," she sighed, swinging the bladed spear around and holding it out to him to explore. He took it carefully, feeling the strong material in his hand. The crimson coating was fine and strong, but the weapon was still covered in many chips and scrapes from where it faced many enemies. "I named him Highwind, after a powerful hunter in history. A man so mighty he could fly in the sky, fighting faeryls as he went. Even wore their scales like armor."

"Faeryls?" he asked.

"Ah, you wouldn't know them. They're extinct now, which is probably for the best. But they were one of the strongest predators of Pulse."

"Pulse," he gaped turning to her, "you've been to Gran Pulse?"

"A few times," she said carefully, taking Highwind back and fingering consciously. She was a little torn on what to tell and share. Her Pulsi pride said to howl it out. She was a hunter, one of the greatest of her time. And still was. Few soldiers on Cocoon wrestle and tangle with monsters and beasts like she does. She reveled in her heritage and the power she held and carried with her. The last of her culture laid with her and Vanille.

But to share that with him. Logic warned her to be careful. Some of Cocoon were still bent that all of Gran Pulse was evil and hellish, and to learn and realize that such a _hellion _was among them; they didn't react well.

Should she share with him?

Soon, probably.

But not yet.

"Everywhere now and then a few are chosen to go down to Pulse. I'm lucky enough to go down with those few," she added.

The look of pure awe caught her off guard a little. Eagerly he asked, "So what's it's like? On Gran Pulse?"

"Beautiful," she declared. "And full of culture, even now in it's current wild state. The plains go on forever, the animals and everything is so much grander and stronger than they are on Cocoon. Like the chocobos! They're twice the size of the ones here. And the cities, Oerba, Paddra, Tejen, they all still stand despite the blows of time."

Gladiolus notes, "You sound wistful."

Fang's smile fell slightly as she admitted, "A bit. I... I really adore Gran Pulse. You could say it's something akin to another home to me."

"Going to tour me around?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Gladly," she said.

* * *

"I'm going to call you Hercules," Fang stated randomly from where she was lounging on Gladiolus, his arm hanging around her waist, securing her on top of him from where they lay, watching the tv blare in front of them. Occasionally his hand slid up the valley of her back, rubbing the skin and tracing whatever scar he could find, making her sigh at the caress.

"Hercules?" Gladiolus repeated, the word sounding strange to him.

"He was a hero on Gran Pulse," she murmured against his skin, her own hand riding up his open sides, smirking as she felt him cringe and tremble at the ticklish sensation.

"Hero," he repeated, "what did he do?" His hand came, curling strands of her brown around his finger and brushing against her scalp.

"He was a wanderer that fell in love with a maiden," Fang recited, leaning into his touch with a happy hum. "Megara? I think. But she was a maiden that was said to be cursed by Etro herself. All would suffer around her till her untimely death. But Hercules would not see his love dead or suffered. To Pulse he prayed for a way to free his love from Etro's clutches. Pulse told him that if he did twelve labors, his love would be free of Etro's torment. Let's see... uuuhh, he had to kill a behemoth king Nemean, a mutated faeryl that had a lot of heads, capture a golden chocobo that was said to be blessed by Lindzi, and so on. Wound up saving a lot of people and cities from those monsters and such with the tasks, leading to his recognition as a hero."

"What happened? Was he able to free her?" Gladiolus asked.

"He completed all twelve as he was bid, and indeed he did free his love as promised. As soon as those tasks were done, she died in his arms, free of Etro and at peace in the Unseen Realm, never to be tortured anymore."

Gladiolus was jaw dropped at the reveal. "She _died?!_"

"Yep," Fang chirped.

"And after he went through all that bullshit?"

"Yep."

"That sucks."

She laughed. "It is. The fal'Cie aren't known for their kindness. You have to always be aware of what you ask. Hercules wanted Megara free and at peace, didn't realize that she could find it in death." She rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "And I know just how against fal'Cie are with people having happily ever afters."

He frowned, "So I'm going to be nicknamed after a hero that failed to save his love. Not too sure about this."

She snorts and in a husky tone replied, "I'm not Megara though. Far from it. If you think I'd let a fal'Cie make my life a living hell while you try to save me all by yourself? Ha ha ha, hell no. I'll be slaying those beasts side by side with you."

"That sounds better," he approves, both his hands coming down to rest on her waist, while she scooted up and ran her hand along his cheek, enjoying the course stubble growing on his jaw and the rough texture of his scar. The other hand slid around his neck, tangling in the thick mane that hung down to his shoulder. She leaned down while he leaned up, their lips meeting in an eager embrace. Hot breathe fanned over their cheeks as they sighed into the touch, lips gracing and rolling off the other. It sped as the passion spiked, their hands gliding up and down their bodies. Fang's hand slid down his neck and coaxed over his chest while the other tangled tightly into his hair, earning a growl from him. His own hands rolled up her back and down to her waist again, stopping at her rear to give it a squeeze.

They broke apart as she gave a giggling moan, letting him guide her up as he hot mouth nibbled and rubbed against her bare neck, the stubble on his chin making her tighten her grip on him at the sensation. "Oh Gladio..." she sighed. He hummed nibbling as he dipped lower, nipping her collarbone. The fingers in his hair slid down to his face, pulling it away from her chest and back to her lips, a hot tongue lapping at them, asking for entrance. Gladiolus' mouth opened, eager to meet her half way as a battle of tongue flared between them.

Gladiolus grunted and growled as the arousal between them grew, Fang pressing on the growing heat and grinding on it. "Bedroom," he murmured between their lips, his hands going under her blacktop to finger a breast through the bra.

Fang drew away with a sigh, letting Gladiolus peer up at the goddess upon her, her messy hair even wilder than before, bringing out her exotic beauty so much more. Fang smirked at the god beneath her, licking and nibbling at his chest. "Only if you can carry us there," she replied, scooting his vest aside to open him up more to her. "Otherwise I don't mind the couch." She didn't mind anyone walking in to see.

Gladiolus hummed in approval as he rose up to take her lips again, breathing in her alluring scent that reminded him of the jungle she always hunted, a heavy scent of wild flowers, trees, rain, and her own feminine musk that grew stronger with their passion. And as her hands slid down and fingered him through his pants, all thoughts officially left his mind as he grew lost to her.

All that he could process was the purr of his name and the occasional praise of _Hercules _rose from their moans and sighs as they moved and pressed against one another, her fingers dancing over his abs and sides while his slid up the arc and ridges of her back, tracing every scar and nick he could in wonder, trying to imagine the story of each one. And when he took her nipple between his lips, the named moaned past her lips once, her nails twitching and scratching his back.

Her Hercules, that went through hell to save his love.

Her hero, that stood up for her against the fa'Cie.

Her partner, fighting every battle with her.

He'd be happy with that.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Nil?" Fang wondered, grimacing down at the... _thing_ she was wearing. Beside her, her adopted sister from Oerba hummed and giggled her confirmation. "You look beautiful," the red head insisted, adding with a happy sigh, "and it's so nice to see you in a dress."

Fang wrinkled her nose at the statement, turning to glare at the mirror. She didn't recognize the woman glaring back. Her usually dirt stained cheeks were wiped clean and powdered with a little too much blush (compliments of Nil), her thick black hair, usually wild and free, was now somewhat tamed in a weaving ponytail that was now cast over her shoulder like a tickling soft boa. Thankfully her tribal braids, earnings, and necklaces were kept on ("Adds a little spice!" Nil promised), with purple-y blue eye shadows painted around her eyes, and a pale pink lipstick smeared over her lips ("To bring out those healthy pink lips. Don't want them to **pop **pop, but we do want to bring out that color...").

And her clothes were grossly replaced. Her favorite black top and blue sari were replaced with... a dress. Even as causal as it was, she felt greatly restricted. The cloth tickled her usually bare stomach, her left arm felt naked with the bands removed and her right arm completely covered in a black sleeve to hide the snarling bahamut on her arm. ("Don't want to scare anyone!")

And she was able to keep her worn golden brown belt with it, and, yes, she could agree with Nil that it did look very nice against the sapphire cotton of the dress. Nil scooted around her, nitpicking the jagged rim, straightening the overlapping plates. Nil cooed, "It's like you're wearing giant petals."

"Gee thanks Nil," she uttered, tugging at her bound hair, only for her hand to get tapped away. "Don't mess with it!" Nil warned, "That took me twenty minutes of struggle!"

"It's weird!" Fang snapped back. "I never wear ponytails! Or have my hair bound up in anyway!"

"Trust me Fang! You look sexy, and great and beautiful and did I mention sexy?" Nil chirped, her green eyes coy as she peered up at Fang. Fang simply rolled her eyes as she turned and stared at herself against in the mirror. "I feel like I'm going to moon everyone in this," she muttered.

"You won't," Nil reassured. "The hem is long enough to hide you, even if the wind blew you up... Probably wouldn't be a too bad idea to keep pressed down just in case..."

Fang opened her mouth to reply only to jerk nervously when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get the door!" Nil exclaimed, scrambling down to finally see this mystery man. Only Lightning has met him and or course _she _didn't share too many details about this mystery man.

And he had to be someone to convince Fang to wear a dress! And willingly! Vanille could hardly beleive her ears when Fang approached her and asked for her help to dress up.

Fang wanted to dress up.

_Fang wanted to dress up. _

It was a miracle in on itself.

Now she just had to wait for Lightning to come and say that she wanted help dressing up. It would be a dream come true for her and Serah.

When she eagerly opened the door, Vanille wondered if she should have been surprised to a _tall _man with a big scar going down his face, started a little above his brow and going down his cheek. Back at home in Oerba, Fang always favored men with scars and dark hair. "They know how to have a good time," she explained to Vanille with a snicker, watching the blush gush over the younger girl's face.

As his yellow hazel brown eyes blinked in slight surprise at the sight of her as she peered up at him in curious wonder. Pointing to him, she asked, "Hercules?"

He smiled, "That's what she calls me." He held out his large hand to her. "Nil...?" he guessed.

She giggled excitedly. "Yep! Real name's Vanille! A pleasure to finally meet you Hercules!" Taking his hand, she shook it eagerly, slightly marveling at the sure but gentle grip he had. "So what's you're _real _name. Fang never said."

"Gladiolus. Gladiolus Amicitia," he introduced.

She gaped. "That sounds like a happy name! Isn't Gladiolus like... a flower?"

He blushed. "Yeah... I was really named after sword... but flower works too," he chuckled with a shrug. "I'm surprise you know."

"I did a bit of gardening in my time. And don't worry," she giggled, "I think you're a very handsome flower."

"Aw thank you. You know, you are adorable."

Vanille beamed at the compliment. Before she could thank him, Fang came down, blushing and grumbled, gripping the jacket around her as a subconscious excuse to hide. Turning to her, Vanille scoffed, "Fang! Don't hide it! I spent an hour getting you ready! Let me see you pretty before you leave! Oh, and you're date too!" Peering at Fang and chuckling at her comment, he added, "I would like to see, a little peek before I start showing you off."

Vanille gasped, "You hear that Fang? Show it off!"

Red faced, she rolled her eyes at them as she joined them, reluctantly letting the jacket fall away to reveal the blue casual dress she wore, the straps thin, with a black sleeve on her right arm. Her braids hung gracefully against her braided hair that was cast and resting over her shoulder. By the jaw dropping smile blooming over his face, Vanille grinned at the knowing fact that he liked what he saw.

She was such a master dresser.

Blushing at the stares and the smiles sent her way, she instead focused on Hercules. It was so strange to see him in a suit. Sleek and black, it fit snugly over his body, hiding only a little for she could still make out the muscles hidden beneath the black silk (though she rather see them in the open). Even still, Gladiolus was not able to help himself as a bit of his suit was open near the top, showing off more skin than he should be around his collarbone.

"You look beautiful," he praised, reaching out, he took her hand, pulling her close with a broad smile. "You look restricted," she replied.

"A little," he agreed, "not too displeasing I hope?"

She assured, "Oh don't worry Hercules, you're still very handsome, I just like you wearing less."

Vanille piped, "I wouldn't mind seeing either."

Gladiolus laughed as Fang shoved Nil away with a playful yet sharp look. "Shall we go milady?" he asked.

"We shall," Fang bid, "be good Nil, don't know when I'll be back."

"I'll be fine Fang, not seven," the red head scoffed, already holding the door for them, ready to close it. While she raise a dark eye brow at the younger Pulsi, Gladiolus waved and dragged his woman out of the house. "No bike tonight," he warned, "I was told no."

"Aw but I like the bike," she grumbled, letting him open the door to his car and slipping into the leather seats. By the smell of it, Gladiolus didn't drive the car often. The seats felt stiff against her back, the new car smell was heavy to her senses. Gladiolus ran to the other side, slipping into his seat and starting up the car. As the engine purred to life, Fang fidgeted with the dress as Gladiolus pulled out and drove out to the "party".

* * *

Fancy was the word to describe the manor Gladiolus pulled them up too.

"_How _rich are you again?" Fang wondered aloud, peering up at the building. All black and ominous, with big windows and silver frames decorated on it, it felt like she was about to slip into the home of the Pulsi monster, an infamous Cie'th known as Dracule. He was a Cie'th that was said to still have his mind, and he loved to haunt frightening buildings and when his prey slipped in, his fangs always found their throat.

"How rich are you?" Fang wondered as she gaped up at the manor.

"Uuuuhhh, not as wealthy as my friend but still pretty damn rich. That's not a problem I hope...?"

Fang assured with a laugh, "Far from it. Is there a problem with a woman dating a wealthy man?"

"There's actually been a few that didn't care to date the rich," Gladiolus stated, cutting the engine. "Though they're very rare."

Fang arced a brow at the statement. "That's odd to hear."

"Not too odd," he reasoned, "you're a bit like them, remember how you punched me in the gut for suggesting to buy that expensive necklace for you?"

"Well where did you expect me to wear such a thing?" she scoffed. He flashed her a smile before getting out and rushing to the other side and open it for her. Torn between scoffing and blushing, Fang slipped out, eyeing the arm that he offered as he waved towards the manor with the other. "Ready milady?" he asked her once more. "As ready as I'll ever be," she stated, locking elbows with him and letting their hands grasp together tightly. She couldn't help but gulp a little as they approached the building, pleasant music humming from it.

"You look beautiful," Gladiolus assured.

She hummed. "Who am I meeting tonight?"

"My friends: Noctis, the host of the party, Prompto, and Ignis. They've been wanting to meet you for a while now, especially since we've been steady." Indeed they have been, with every occasional ask if they were still dating, they were a little surprised to hear a solid yes from their friend. And with that yes came questions.

"Still happy?" Noctis checked.

"Yep."

"She still hot?" Prompto pressed eagerly.

"Yep."

"You still find this woman bearable?" Ignis wondered.

"Oh yeah."

And from each and everyone one of them, they all bid, "Let's meet her." Just who was this woman that swept their giant friend off his feet and wrapped him easily around her finger? Was it her accent? Her wily ways? Gladiolus only laughed them off and promised, "You'll see."

He was a hundred perfect that Fang would do very well, to bad his love wasn't so sure herself. Fang felt naked in the dress, her movement stiff as she walked beside Gladiolus. What were his friends like? She's only got peices here and there from him about what they were like, but never the full story.

Would she be too rough?

Too intimidating?

She grimaced at the though of having a repeat o her earlier dates, other Cocoonians racing away as soon as they met her fiercer nature. With wealthy folk like this, should she expect the same? If Lady Luck frowned on her today, she may get her and Hercules kicked out.

She started when Gladiolus squeezed her hand, drawing her from her thoughts. "You'll be fine," he assured her with a confident yet gentle whisper, just stopping at the door. Leaning down he took her lips in one last long kiss before guiding her in to face her fate.

Fang was a little blinded as the doors opened and they stepped in, the light's in the room bright and reflecting off _everything_. It took her a few minutes to adjust as see how the gala itself. Mable of black and white decorated the halls, gleaming so clean, Fang felt she could just make it dirty by looking at it. Glass tables were placed along the walls, filled with food, drinks, and all sort of refreshments that could make any mouth water with a single sniff.

And the guests themselves, Fang blinked a few times at the sight of them. All men were restricted to black suits with little to no other color on them. The women were the exact opposite, their dresses found in a huge variety of lovely shades and colors and patterns and Fang had to blink a few times at some of the patterns. Most didn't spare a glance at them as Gladiolus led her in, searching the crowd for his friends while she eyed everything else around her. All of it just so... fancy.

"How ye doing?" Gladiolus asked as they passed a lay with _way _too much perfume for Fang's liking, making her nose wrinkle at the strong smell. "Fine," she reassured, "though I don't want to linger too long."

He chuckled, "Not one for standing around for a long time and talk?"

"I admit, I rather a nice couch or a comfy bed instead."

Gladiolus hummed, "I can assure you milady, our eve will end that way."

Fang pouted as she turned to him. "And I have to wait don't I?"

"A few hours," he admitted, "but they can't keep us here for _too _long. And I don't plan to stay for too long either." Leaning down he admitted, "I wanna see ye taking the dress off too."

"So long as you let me remove the suit."

"Deal. And don't go too slow, I like to savor not get tortured."

She laughed, "And _I_ like it when you rip them off-"

"And I rather not hear this here," a strict voice grumbled behind them, making Gladiolus flush and smirk as they turned to friend number one. "Hello Ignis," the towering man bid with a jolly laugh. The struct friend nodded in greeting, frowning at their bold conversation as his eyes slid over Fang, critical and wary. Fang returned it, only she offered a stiff smile in return.

She didn't foresee getting along with this man too well.

"So this is... the one you've been swooning about?" Ignis asked.

Gladiolus huffed, "I wouldn't call it swooning."

"Swooning?" Fang repeated, a slight edge of humor in her tone.

"Infatuated with then," Ignis corrected, holding a hand out to her. "Ignis Stupeo Scientia," he introduced.

"Oerba Yun Fang," she returned, a little amused with the man's middle name. Stupeo? Who decided that as his middle name? Ignis looked a little surprised at her accent before nodding, shaking her hand securely. "But you can just call me Fang."

"Good to finally meet you, Fang," Ignis repeated, like the name was strange to his ears. She figured it was. How many people here on Cocoon are actually named Fang? Fang was the name given to a dog, not a woman.

But then again, why did she care?

"Gladiolus has certainly mentioned quite a bit about you."

"All good things I hope?" Fang said.

"Mostly," Ignis reassured, "he does complain about snoring."

"I don't!" Gladiolus said quickly as Fang shoots him a look. She scoffed right back, "And of course he makes no mention of his own snoring?"

"I don't snore," Gladiolus grumbled while Ignis' lips quirked up. "He has a bit out the loud side doesn't he? I should know since he kept me up half the night on sleepovers when we were little."

Fang laughed while Gladiolus gaped and scowled at his friend. Snickering at his grumbles, she ran a hand along his shoulders and bent him down to peck his cheek. "I don't mind," she reassured with a purr in his ear. Gladiolus turned to kiss her while Ignis grimaced at the public display of affection.

"Is that some tongue I'm seeing?" another voice hummed aloud as two more men joined them, eyeing Fang curiously. Gladiolus withdrew as Fang turned and glanced towards them. "The other two I presume?" she asked, watching as they stop and blink at her voice. Was her accent really that strange? The blonde seemed to think so as he breathed, "Woah."

"Told you she was sexy," Gladiolus said.

Damn straight she was.

"I relent and admit!" the blonde declared, "She is damn sexy. And that accent. Where'd you get it from?" He held out his hand for a shake. Fang took it, watching him jump at her sure grip. "You wouldn't know where I got my accent from...?"

"Prompto Argentum," the blonde introduced, raising her hand to kiss the knuckles. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Fang. Or as Gladio fondly calls you, _Milady_." Gladiolus shoved Prompto's shoulder.

"And you?" Fang asked, turning to the quiet dark haired man observing them curiously. Flashing her a friendly smile, he bid, "Noctis Caelum, a pleasure to finally meet you Fang. I trust you're enjoying the party?"

"Well enough," she said, leaning up against Gladiolus. "I do wonder though, do you even know half these people?"

Noctis chuckled as he admitted, "No, not personally, no. But I need to keep good relations." He waved out towards the stairs, guiding them up a sitting area that was above the party, letting them all talk in private. "So Fang, tell us about yourself," Noctis started.

"Gladio mentioned you're a hunter...?" Prompto adds, glancing over at her.

"I am," Fang replied as the couple sat on a couch, leaning up against his warm chest. "I work with the GC here in Bodhum, keep monster population down."

"You get paid for doing that?" Prompto asked, wide eyed at the job opportunity.

"Gotta have a good GC soldier to back you up that you are capable. Luckily, my best friend is one."

"Maybe," Prompto surmised, "you could introduce me...?"

"Don't you already have a job?" Noctis wondered, "As bodyguard? _My _bodyguard?"

"Yeeeeeaaahhh, but a little extra doe wouldn't hurt you know."

Fang said, "I can talk to her and she can look you over. I doubt she'll be impressed much when she sees ye, but if you're good in the field, she'll let you hunt and help keep the monster population."

Prompto blinked, "So I gotta pass a test?"

"Of sorts," Fang said, "there aren't many that like to go fighting monsters outside soldiers. If a soldier's willing to consider you, they'll have to look you over and then see you in a fight. So it all depends if she thinks you can handle yourself."

"I'm welcomed!" Gladiolus boasts, raising his hand and waving it. "I was approved!"

"I bet I could make it," Prompto murmured.

"We'll see," Fang purred, "it's hard to impress my friend."

"So how did you two meet?" Noctis asked.

"A little bar towards the beach," Gladiolus answered, "you guys would like it. I think we should all go sometime."

Fang chuckled, "Violet certainly would like some more customers."

"Violet?" Ignis repeated, arcing a high dark brow at the name. Noctis quickly asked, "What's the name?"

"The Seashell. You would like the place."

"We'll check it out sometime."

"How old are you _Fang_?" Ignis asked, eyeing her from the slant of his glasses' rims.

"Twenty two." A hundred twenty two specifically, not that they needed to know... Fang quickly snatched a glass of wine, taking a long sip as she leant against Gladiolus, humming as he rubbed her wrist reassuringly. Like she was doing good.

Was she?

She couldn't tell as she answered questions left and right.

How'd she learn to fight?

From her parents of course. Who better to teach her?

Where was she from?

She settled with Bodhum. It was home now.

Any family?

Yes, a big dysfunctional one that would certainly adore her Hercules.

"I may like to go to this Seashell sometime," Noctis mentioned, sipping his glass with a happy hum. "It's been a long time since I've been to the beach."

"Eden doesn't have a beach," Prompto adds. "You gotta go at least once while here at Bodhum." Mindful that he's already been with his babe, but has yet to explore with his friends. He wouldn't mind checking out a beach bar.

They all turned to Ignis, peering at him intently. Wrinkling his nose at their stares and moving his glasses about, he relents, "Fine. Fine. I'll come." Gladiolus laughs, "Alright, it's a date."

* * *

The door burst open as they stumbled in, lips locked in sloppy, passionate kisses. Their bodies jerked as they tried to shrug clothes, their jackets' lay in a heap on the ground, as Gladiolus' jeans and underwear joined them as he shoved them down, Fang kicking off the flaps Nil insisted she wear. They broke apart, breathing hard, their gazes fleeting and lustful as they flickered over each other. Fang's hands went to the suit, ruffling up the buttons and almost ripping the suit open just to get it off. She was very happy to see a bare chest waiting for her.

"Eager?" he couldn't help but tease.

"Shut up," she grumbled, leaning up and nipping his collarbone, listening to his hiss and grunt. The suit was rolled off his shoulders and fell to the floor behind him, his hands came down around her waist, slightly picking her up and pressing her against him, groaning as she pressed against his heat. He came down, grating his teeth to the shell of her ear, moaning as she quivered against him. She drew away and turned to catch his lips.

"Dress," he growled against her as he felt the fabric against his bare chest.

He wanted it off, to feel bare skin against bare skin. Abs brushing against abs, rough scars breaking the smooth contact as skin rubbed against skin.

She growled back, tired of wearing the dress as well. She dropped from his grasp, turned them around, and shoved him to the bed to watch the show, quite impatiently. Setting one knee between his legs, she flashed him a husky smirk as she _slowly _slid one strap down from her shoulder.

"Fang," he growled.

"What's wrong _H__ercules _I thought you wanted to be teased?"

"Fuck that," he said, reaching forward and pulling the other strap down, working the dress off while she laughed, the bristle of his stubble brushing against her neck and slipping down her chest as Gladiolus trailed after the falling blue gown. Fingers tangled into the mess of his hair as he lapped and nibbled at the valley of her breast, only to be stopped by her bra.

It was quick to follow the dress down in their night of passion and ecstasy.

Gladiolus fell back on the bed as Fang sat on his stomach, rough skilled hands rubbing up his sides. "I could grate cheese on these," she joked as she lightly traced his abs, making him squirm under her as she tickled his side. "Only," he said, his voice hoarse, "if you're willing to lick them off."

"Sometime," she agreed, tracing the curving neck of the hawk head on his chest. "But the kitchen is so far away."

"Wouldn't want you to go either," he admitted, pulling her head down for a chaste kiss before going to her jaw, rolling one of her ear rings between his teeth.

She huffed at his cheek, her hot breathe tickling his own ear as her hands slipped lower. Gladiolus' head lent back in anticipation as he waited, growling when she purposely skipped over it. _"Fang." _

She chuckled as she kissed him, feeling him moan as she lightly dragged her nails over him. "Minx," re repeated to her lips, gasping and groaning as she fondled him. She simply purred at the statement, dipping down to kiss him, only to end up flipped before she could reach him, pausing to enjoy the slight of his large form over her, one hand set by her head while the other fingered her warmth, making her wreath and moan.

And when her heat became too much to bare on his fingers, he dipped down, entering in a single thrust, breathing hard into her chest as he was squeezed. Her nails sunk and dragged along his broad back as she fell into rapture, already pressing against him, urging him move. The slap of skin filled the room as they rolled and pushed, kissing, scratching, licking, and biting as they took to one another.

And when the climax rippled through their core, they lay panting, arms loosely entangled around the other, breathing in their shared scents, sweat, and the musk of sex. A final kiss graced their lips before Fang nestled into his neck, warm and comfy on his chest, and content with him still inside. His arms wrapped around her to keep her there as he followed her into a blissful sleep.

It didn't last long into the night.

Gladiolus to groan at the deep rumble coming next to him. Sound like a dragon snoring the eons away, he knew very well who it was snoring beside him. Mumbling his complaints, he sleepily swatted at Fang, who had long since rolled off him and was now hanging close to the edge, her arm cast upon the floor.

"Shuzzzh," he murmured, repeating his swats as she continued to rumble.

She seemed to growl at the disturbances, trying to scoot away from his touch and bury her face deeper into the pillow like that could stop it.

"Zzzuuuzzh," he repeated, this time cracking a wary eye open and poking her ticklish side.

Fang grumbled "damn flies" in her sleep as she felt around, whirling on Gladiolus with a big ass machete, ready to bring it down right on his arm. Instantly awake, Gladiolus withdrew as Fang slammed down into the bed, cutting through two layers of fabric and letting fluffy feathers poof and bleed out of the mattress. Gladiolus stared at the sight while Fang yawned, rolled to her side and fell back asleep.

Gladiolus gaped at her then at the machete she left punctured into the bed. "Ok," he whispered, carefully unplugging the large dagger from the mattress.

"No more weapons by the bed."

* * *

In the last few months Gladiolus hasn't been, The Seashell was still as cute as ever. Upbeat and relaxing, he and Fang easily slid into an open booth while his friends peered about the place curiously. "Nice air to it," Prompto compliments, the whole place was comfortable, and mouth watering food all around them. In the background was the roll of the waves, loud and clear upon the very empty beach as few people were out at this time.

"Violet built this place from bottom up," Fang shared, nodding to the place in pride. "She did very well for herself."

"Not bad," Ignis relents, "not as bright or exotic as I originally thought."

Fang smirked. "let me guess, seashells decorated on every wall?"

"Well it is called The Seashell."

"Which I do happen to like," a girl said aloud as she sidled up to their table, flashing Fang and Gladiolus a huge smile. "I didn't think I'd see you two so soon. Thought you'd be having more fun~"

"We're having plenty," Gladiolus assured, arm slung around Fang's shoulders. "While we totally would have spent the day skinny dipping," he said, ignoring the looks his friends gave him. Noctis wrinkled his nose, Prompto snickered, and Ignis rolled his eyes before turning back to his menu, trying to figure out what he wants. "Fang and I thought you wouldn't mind a bit of business."

The girl they presumed to be Violet laughed. "This is a good time to go skinny dippin'," she said, "though you gotta watch your clothes. People aren't above stealing them so you have to walk around in your birthday suit before you're home... or caught by the GC."

"GC," Prompto repeated, perking up. "That reminds me, know any GC around here...?" Fang's friend sounded a little intimidating from what she and Gladio told him. Maybe he could be tested by a nicer soldier.

Violet tapped her chin as she considered. "I know a small handful of GC soldiers, one a constant customer that should be arriving soon. You can meet Lightning when she arrives. Anyway, besides soldiers, is there anything I can get for you guys?"

"Margarita," Gladiolus said instantly, "frozen and with a salted rim."

"Big lime chunk?" she checked.

"Big lime chunk," he repeated with a thumbs up.

"Negroni," Noctis ordered, offering her the menu back with a polite smile, "Not a big slice of orange."

"Uuuuuuhhh," Prompto uttered as he looked at the list, "ooh, sangria looks interesting."

"That's a good one," Violet reassured, "and all the fruits put into it are freshly cut too."

"Then I'll have that!"

"Sweet. And you hun?"

"Water," Ignis said, assuming he was _hun_.

"Really?" Violet mused, leaning down to peer at him. Ignis drew away in startlement at the sudden appearance of face in his. "Hm, you look like you'd like honey mead more..." She drew away with a smile. "How about trying some? It's a Bodhum special~"

"I, uh-"

"He'll have some," Noctis answered for him.

"Alright! And for you Fang, the usual?"

"Bodhum's Blue? Yes please Violet."

"Kay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks. And when Light drop's by, I'll be sure to send her to your table." Violet left with Ignis staring after her, a little intrigued. When he turned back to them, all his friends were leaning forward, big smirks on their faces. "What's this? Ignis showing an interest in a girl...?" Gladiolus hummed.

"I think so," Noctis mused.

"Oh! And I see a little bluuuuush," Prompto poked.

Ignis grimaced at them. "Silence."

They all snickered at him, their eyes bright with humor. "But you're so cute," Prompto couldn't help but tease. With a scoff, Ignis slipped off, leaving them all to snicker after him. He didn't get far as Violet backed up into him, knocking his glasses off in her rush, and with his eyes closed as he went, he did not see her coming. "Oh!" she squeaked at the realization, while Ignis stood completely stiff, his vision blurry and leaving him blinking and squinting as colors blurred together.

"It's fine," he grumbled, reaching out and steadying himself on a near counter. "My glasses-"

"I got them," Violet reassured quickly, flushing as she grabbed them. She tried to hand them to him only to get swatted to the ground as Ignis waved her off, taking a step forward. "I'll get them-"

"No wait!"

_Snap_.

Ignis stilled at the sound, Violet equally stiff beside him.

Shit.

"Hey guys!" Prompto shouted, "Ignis broke his glasses!"

* * *

Noctis laughed as he slipped outside, chuckling at the expense of his friend and the tipsy feeling rippling through his veins, and the taste of oranges and alcohol heavy on his tongue. Ignis broke his glasses. Always ridiculous careful Ignis **actually **broke his glasses. The thought and fact was so funny he burst out laughing again.

He thought back to the bet Prompto made, the declaration that he made. Ignis mentioned to them and Noctis quotes, "I'd _break _my own glasses the day I meet 'the one' as you call her."

He met a girl, and he did, despite her trying to save his glasses.

Noctis snickered.

He broke his own glasses.

Was "Violet" really the one for Ignis? Hard to say, but it was a possibility. That was the first time he saw Ignis ever stop to peer after another girl. Especially one that was less wealthier than him. Even more so with his father encouraging Ignis to look into women in the same status and wealth as him. But there he was eyeing someone lower than him, a bartender too.

A damn good one too.

His drink had tasted heavenly, and he wasn't even a huge fan of sweets, but the semi sweetness of the negroni was just right. And next thing he knew, he was on his second, and then third, and just as he was about to order his fourth, Ignis' curious bartender, with a broad big smile, told him he had enough. Fang, licking her lips as she slowly savored her own blue drink, told him that Violet had a policy.

"No tolerance for risky drunks," she said, "specifically violent and short tempered drunks. Since you're a new face, she's not going to take a risk with you."

This is also where Fang and Violet's friend, Sunshine, came in. "Sunshine" was drunk control. So infamous was "Sunshine" that every man drinking in the bar cringed.

And of course that didn't help Prompto's nerves since he had to get through Sunshine to be allowed to hunt giant monsters.

Really, what made this "Sunshine" so scary? Was he, or was it she... Noctis couldn't remember. He thinks... she, Sunshine was a she... Noctis snickered at the thought that "Sunshine" was a big buff scary man. Named Sunshine. Yes. It was perfect. And if Sunshine was actually a big buff scary woman, it would still be perfect.

Then there was "Lightning". Who was "Lightning"? A confirmed woman and soldier. Noctis tried to imagine "Lightning". Someone with pale colored hair, blonde or white to match the energetic element. And maybe they were just as animated and fast. And uh... black eyes! Like storm clouds! And maybe scary? Every man cringed at the name Lightning too.

There was quite a few reputations here in Bodhum.

Noctis lent against the porch fence, sighing as his amusement settled down. Looking up to enjoy the sight of Bodhum's beach. This place was truly amazing. The ocean was beautiful. The beach peaceful with only a few out to walk along with it. Some waded in the water, giggling and smiling as the waves licked their bare feet. Some simply stood out of their grip, watching those waves roll up the sand and slid away.

Noctis blinked when he saw one in particular person standing alone on the beach, her arms crossed as she peered out, relaxing and yet looking lonely. She was pretty, her hair a pale rosy pink and wild, perfectly curing around her face, with a small slight smile on her as she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty breeze. In his open mood, he thought and felt that no one should just enjoy the lovely beach alone. If not hang to talk, he could at least get a pleasant hi in between them before enjoying the ocean next to her.

Stepping down the steps smoothly, he confidently walked towards the lone woman, half peering at her, half enjoying the sea. When she turned her attention to him, curious and wary, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of her silvery teal eyes locking right onto him. Biting his lips to keep from blushing automatically, he cracked her a pleasant smile as he nodded in greeting. "Lovely day," he bid, stopping a few feet from her, noting her uniform and realizing that she's one of the GC.

Maybe she knew Sunshine, who was to appear in The Seashell soon.

Eyeing him for a few minutes, she nodded as she agreed, "It is." Her voice was deeper and huskier than he was prepared for, it just made him perk at the sound of it. He liked it. Grinning, he held his hand out to her, introducing, "Noctis Caelum."

She blinked at the name and him, raising a pink brow as she stared at his hand, considering. With a slight shrug, she took his hand, giving him a firm handshake. "Lightning Farron."

Noctis started.

This was Lightning?

Pink haired beauty certainly wasn't what he had in mind for someone with such a name. She didn't even look that fierce or intimidating as her name sounded. But by the cool flicker in her eyes, her stance, and the power of her grip on his hand, and the reminder of how men cringed at her name, she was obviously lived up to her name more than her appearance did. He'd have to remember that in the near future.

He asked, "Same Lightning heading towards The Seashell?"

She arced a brow at him, really looking at him intently as she guessed, "Lebreau been talking about me?"

Lebreau?

That must have be Violet's real name then.

"A bit. A friend of mine wants to go hunting in the wilderness, and Vi-Lebreau mentioned your name."

She nodded as she turned back towards the ocean. "I'll judge him."

"Cool... could I walk you to The Seash-"

"No thank you," she said stiffly.

Noctis winced. Ouch. Shuffling on his feet, he decided to try again. "Do you mind company...?" He was willing to leave if she said so. Not every appreciated company after all. She considered him, a frown dipping her lips down as her teal eyes narrowed. He was expecting yes she did mind when she bid, "No, I don't mind." Just don't push it.

Smiling, Noctis stood next to the pink haired soldier, enjoying the rush of the waves and the cool brush of the wind. And with the salty smell, he could faintly catch the scent of rosewater and peaches. Closing his eyes and just listening to the ocean and breathing in the smell of beach and the soldier beside him, Noctis fell into an easy trance. Work was far from his mind, his somewhat vacation feeling like a real one for once. It was all so perfect.

Gladiolus' found someone he's been searching for.

Ignis might have finally met his match, at the cost of new glasses.

Prompto was enjoying the beach stay and excited to share that his mysterious girlfriend would be coming down soon.

And maybe even Noctis himself found someone to share Bodhum with. If he was lucky. But he found himself comfortable and relaxed with the quiet soldier beside him. And he's only known for a couple of minutes. "Could I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Strawberry daiquiri."

It took him a few minutes to process what she said before he chuckled, quickly saying as she shot him a look. "Didn't think you were one for sweets."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "I like having an occasional sweet."

Noctis waved towards The Seashell, once more offering to escort. This time she accepted, walking side by side with him towards the bar. They just entered when Fang shouted, "Hey Sunshine!"

While Lebreau waved over her shoulder, calling, "Hey Lightning!"

All the men went a little stiff, glancing nervously at the soldier as her green eyes slid over them.

Prompto gaped in his seat at the pink haired soldier, learning that Sunshine and Lightning were the same person, and a pink haired woman at that. Noctis himself blinked a little in surprise. They were the same person. He almost laughed at the realization. "You have quite the reputation," he noted, flashing her a smile. She hummed her confirmation as she slipped towards Fang's table, greeting her friend and Gladiolus, the latter waving her to Prompto who smiled and gulped back at her.

Approaching Lebreau, he asked for a strawberry daiquiri. Apparently a drink Lightning liked as she glanced towards the soldier. Flashing him a broad smile as she got him the drink, strawberries all freshly cut and floating in it as chunks. "Good luck," she bid knowingly with a wink.

"Thanks," he replied as he headed towards the intriguing pink haired soldier. He was probably going to need it.


End file.
